


Make peace with the mirror (And watch your reflection change) [Podfic]

by Arioch, fishpatrol, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Europodfriends 2018, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Romance, Multivoice, Other, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: THANK YOU. The offense is gone, replaced by what sounds like genuine pleasure. YOU’RE GOOD AT THINGS TOO, EDDIE.“Gee,” Eddie says, because he has no clue what you’re supposed to say when you’re about 90% certain the parasitic alien inhabiting part of your body and mind is flirting with you. “Thanks.”YOU’RE WELCOME.Or: In which Eddie is living a romcom (of the somewhat more experimental variety), but he needs some help to realize it.





	Make peace with the mirror (And watch your reflection change) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make peace with the mirror (And watch your reflection change)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332920) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



> Recorded at Europodfriends 2018. I(Arioch) got to record with the fabulous fishpatrol and frecklebombfic, who have great voices and narration. I was extremely excited to get the opportunity. Thank you so much for joining me on this. <3

Length: 14:22 [6.27MB]

Download/Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BtpD7FF4jzrPDecF6IZmu6ku8zvUyos1/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
